


Good Ol' Motor City

by Moonshoes_Potter



Series: Everybody's Gone Surfing... Surfing Universes [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Dean Hates Flying, M/M, Team Free Will jumps to the Doctor Who universe, The Doctor takes them on a trip, The future is scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshoes_Potter/pseuds/Moonshoes_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and Castiel are jumping universes to escape a horde of angry demons. The first one they land in is being invaded by aliens. However, the crisis is quickly averted by a man and girl in a blue box, who invite them in for a ride through time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Ol' Motor City

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything I mention, etc.

“Cas, why do I see a flying saucer?”

“We’re in an alternate universe. This one happens to contain aliens.”

“Wait, why are we in another universe?”

Castiel sighs, “Sam, the three of us are the primary targets for hundreds of vengeful demons. We can’t hide in our own world for long, so we’ll camp in some different ones.”

Dean is still perplexed by the spaceships overhead. Sam blinks and tries to be rational. “Well, should we get rid of these aliens? They seem to be harming the people in the city.”

He’s right. Laser beams are crashing down onto buildings, causing fires and explosions. The trio runs to cover in a nearby store, which has various souvenirs inside. It’s when Dean takes a closer look at the merchandise that they realize they’re not in America anymore.

“Dude,” He gasps, gesturing for them to come closer to a display of magnets. “Britain?”

“London, England, to be exact,” Cas confirms.

“I’ve always wanted to come here,” Sam says with a smile.

Suddenly, the giant saucer flies way above the buildings and explodes. The shrapnel rains down, but luckily most people ran for cover long ago. Sam and Dean duck as a piece of metal crashes down near them. Castiel, however, is looking toward the source of a strange sound.

The Winchesters can hear it now, too. It’s like a strange engine convulsing: Vwooorp! Vwooorp!

“It seems to be coming from out back,” Castiel observes. They run outside to see a large blue box sliding in and out of visibility. When it materializes completely, the noise stops.

The hunters quickly reach for their guns as a man steps out of the box. The newcomer is wearing a leather jacket over a black shirt and jeans. He strolls out of the box, unfazed by the fact that he’s at gunpoint.

“Hello!” He exclaims with a smile, “Sorry, could you not? I’ve got a girl with me.” Sam and Dean slowly lower their guns.

A short blonde girl in a union jack shirt walks more tentatively out of the box and stands next to the man. “Ello, fellas. Fancy a ride?” She smirks at their bewildered faces.

“My name’s The Doctor. This here is Rose”

“Doctor? That’s a name?” Dean asks, confused.

“Dean,” Sam swats his brother on the shoulder. “Don’t be rude.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” The Doctor waved it off. “So, would you like to tag along?”

Sam thinks for a moment, then asks, “Where are you going?”

“Oh, we’ll probably end up somewhere in Britain,” The Doctor smiles wider. “The more appropriate question is ‘When are we going?’”

Dean gazes at the blue box with awe. “This thing is a friggin time machine?”

“Yep,” Rose laughs, “It’s called the Tardis. She can travel anywhere and anytime.”

“But…” Sam raises his eyebrows. “How do we all fit in that thing?”

The Doctor and Rose laugh and swing open the doors. Dean and Sam walk inside the Tardis, whipping their heads around. Castiel simply walks in and nods at The Doctor like an old colleague. The Winchesters circle the control console with fascination.

Rose advises the trio to hold onto a railing as The Doctor starts slamming buttons and flipping switches. The Tardis suddenly jolts to life and rocks about. Dean stumbles into Castiel, who catches him. Flashbacks of the phantom traveler’s plane ride make Dean freeze in fear. Cas stabilizes and comforts him until the Tardis lands. Sam awkwardly stands next to them until Rose walks up to him.

“Bit of a third wheel there, eh?” She smiles.

“Kinda,” Sam sighs, “But I’m okay with it because they’re happy.”

“Shut up. I’m not a baby,” Dean growls from behind him.

“Well, then,” The Doctor interrupts, “Shall we see when we landed?” Everyone mutters in agreement and follows him out the door.

“Sam, Dean, Castiel,” The Doctor says with pride, “Welcome to the twenty-second century.”

+++++

They’ve landed in some sort of garage. Sleek cars with big, black windows are parked in neat rows, the lines of which glow eerily. The Tardis is in a space of its own, though it doesn’t quite fill the entire thing. Dean goes to run his hand along the edge of a nearby car, but The Doctor grabs his arm before he touches it.

“I wouldn’t do that,” He warns, “It has a bloody loud alarm system.”

Dean quickly retracts his hand and raises his gaze to one of the many identical screens on the ceiling. There are three numbers: The number of spaces available (354), the number of spaces taken (646), and the cost per space ($19.99).

“Where is this place?” Sam asks, perplexed.

“Somewhere in Britain, I imagine,” Castiel states.

“Gee, thanks,” Dean rolls his eyes and looks over to The Doctor for information.

“Actually, no,” The Doctor scans the garage with interest. “We're in 2185 Detroit.”

Dean grins. “Good ol’ Motor City.”

“Not sure why she’d drop us here,” The Doctor’s face is suddenly serious. “I don't remember anything bad happening here.”

“Do you follow trouble, or does trouble follow you?” Sam asks.

“It's more like the Tardis seeks out trouble, then won't take us anywhere except there ‘til we fix it,” Rose laughs.

Dean is fascinated by the future cars. He’s analyzing the one he almost touched earlier when all of the lights flicker off. The Winchesters draw their guns and turn on flashlights. Castiel pulls out his angel blade and The Doctor is holding a weird stick with a blue light on the end.

“Well, you wondered where the trouble was,” Dean hisses, “Here it is.”

Sam starts making a circle of salt, but Castiel stops him. “There are no monsters in this universe, only aliens. That will not help.”

“You're from another universe?” A bewildered Rose gasps.

“It's a long story,” Sam says exasperatedly.

“Right, then,” The Doctor rubs his hands together in anticipation. “No emergency power. Probably an alien, but we’ve got to know what triggered the power outage before we decide what to do.”

Sam and Dean watch as The Doctor paces. He occasionally converses with Rose, talking a mile a minute. When Sam asks what The Doctor’s talking about, she shrugs.

“Half of what he says is just nonsense, but it helps when he says it out loud.”

“Hold on!” The Doctor suddenly shouts and turns around to face everyone else. “What was everyone doing when the lights went off?”

“Nothin’. We were just sort of… Standing there.” Rose says slowly.

“Well, I was checking out that car,” Dean points his flashlight over to it. The Doctor rushes over to it and scans it with the light-tipped stick, which buzzes. “What is that thing?”

“Sonic screwdriver,” The Doctor explains. “It can do anything unless it's wood or a deadlock seal.” The screwdriver stops buzzing and he looks at it. “Nothing abnormal on the scan.” He turns to Dean. “Did you notice anything strange about the car?”

“Well,” Dean closes his eyes, recalling the memory. “It doesn't have an exhaust pipe, and all the other cars do. There’s also no plug or anything, so it's not electric.”

“No pipe means no exhaust, no exhaust means it doesn't run on gasoline, and no plug means it doesn't run on electricity,” The Doctor is talking to himself when the engine of the mystery car starts. The five of them jump out of its way as it crawls out of the parking spot.

“Alright, everyone,” The Doctor says loudly over the growling of the vehicle. “Stand behind me, I'll take care of this.”

“Hell, no!” Dean shouts. The car is getting louder and turning towards them. “What's a leather jacket and a screwdriver gonna do to a car alien?”

“You’d be surprised!” Rose laughs. The Doctor ushers everyone into the Tardis as he taunts the car like a materdor would a bull. When the door is closed, he jumps onto the hood and tried to sonic the engine into turning off.

Unfortunately, The Doctor is thrown off before he can complete the process. When they hear someone slam into the pavement, Sam and Dean burst out of the Tardis (amid protests from Rose), guns drawn.

“Sammy!” Dean yells to his brother, “Take out the wheels!” They both shoot the tires until they're out of air, then Castiel helps The Doctor up.

When the car can barely move, The Doctor strolls up to it and turns off the engine permanently. When he does so, the whole thing slowly evaporates into a strange gold gas. It floats up to an air vent and escapes the garage.

Dean looks incredulously at The Doctor, who’s watching the gas fondly. “You're just gonna let it get out? We gotta kill that son of a bitch!”

The Doctor looks mortified. “Why would we kill it? It's just the lost Spiritus Currus.”

“A what?”

“It means ‘Ghost Chariot’,” The Doctor launches into an explanation. “This one landed on Earth during the early Roman Empire. It would imitate the appearance of chariots, only it wouldn't need a horse to pull it. The lack of a horse was very noticeable, and it turns into that fog when it’s discovered. So, the Romans named it the Spiritus Currus.” The Doctor grins. “Now, a lack of power became less conspicuous as the years went on, so the Spiritus Currus wasn't identified as much when it adapted to the times. Only a few car experts have recognized something odd about them.”

Dean smiles smugly at Sam. “You hear that? I'm a car expert.”

“We couldn’t ’ave done it without you, mate,” Rose says, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Dean, Sam,” Castiel appears with a worried look on his face. “I think this universe has been infiltrated. We must leave soon.”

“Aw, you can't stay? It would be nice to have a few extra companions.”

The Doctor frowns, then smiles again. “How about one last ride, to your own time?”

The Winchesters look at Castiel, who nods, then walk into the Tardis after Rose.

+++++

Another bumpy ride (and unintentional stumble by Dean) later, and Rose is hugging the Winchesters goodbye. The Doctor gives each a handshake, then walks back to his ship.

“Well, Cas,” Dean sighs, watching the Tardis disappear, “Where to next?”

“I don't know. Perhaps another universe with aliens, or one similar to our own,” Castiel closes his eyes and grabs Sam by the shoulder, then Dean by the hand.  


An unknown universe is just ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Ghost Chariot isn't from Roman mythology. Don't use me as a source of information.


End file.
